The invention relates to a device that can be attached to one side of the head member of a key to allow a person to know if they locked their door lock or not. More specifically the device is a locked/unlocked indicator that has structure for giving an audible signal and a visual signal when the key has been turned to the locked position.
Often people unconsciously insert a key into a door lock and turn the key to the locking position and remove the key from the lock. Later the person cannot remember if they locked the door lock or not. For piece of mind a person will return to the door to check if they had locked the door lock.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel locked/unlocked indicator that can be easily attached to one of the sides of the head member of the key.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel locked/unlocked indicator that provides a visual signal that the door was locked by the position of the slide member.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel locked/unlocked indicator that gives off an audible signal when the door has been locked.
It is a fisher object of the invention to provide a novel locked/unlocked indicator that is economical to manufacture and market.
The novel locked/unlocked indicator has a peel-away cover sheet on its bottom surface which when removed exposes a layer of adhesive that allows the indicator to be attached to one side of the head member of a key. If the door lock is locked by rotating the key to the right, the indicator is placed on the left face of the head member if the person holds the key in his right hand. The indicator would be placed on the right face of the head member, if the person holds the key in his left hand. If the lock is locked by rotating the key to the left, the orientation or placement of the indicator would always place it on the side of the key that would have the person""s thumb on that side. The thumb is larger than the index finger and the thumb can more easily move the thumb tab in a more natural rotational movement. The indicator has a thumb tab extending outwardly from its front surface that will automatically come in contact with the persons thumb as they grip the key prior to turning it in order to lock the door lock. A person""s natural rotation motion of the key with their thumb on the indicator will cause the thumb tab of the slide member to travel upwardly to the upper most position in the window on the front surface of the base member of the indicator. The top surface of the spring of the slide member has a first color or no color on one side of the thumb tab and a different color on the other side of the thumb tab. When the slide member is in its lower position a first color is viewable through the window in the base member and this indicates that the key is not locked. As the slide member is raised to its upper position, the different color is visible and this indicates that the key has been locked. In this manner a person need only look at the key at any time after leaving the door to determine if they had locked the door lock. Also the slide member makes an audible sound when it reaches its upper position in the window and also when it is returned to its lower position in the window.